Presente de Grego
by Margarida
Summary: Primeira fic estrelada pelos filhotes de Saga, Homero e Helena. O que seria do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e Kanon se os pequenos resolvessem lhes dar um presente muito especial de aniversário...


Nota de início: A segunda fic da série estrelada por Homero e Helena e a primeira que conta uma passagem da infância dos dois. Em breve, outras virão, sempre com o intuito de mostrá-los ao longo dos anos, até a idade adulta.

Essa fic é baseada em fatos reais!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Presente de Grego

-x-x-x-x-x-

Não era nem cinco horas da manhã, o sol demoraria pelo menos umas duas horas para nascer. Mas a pequena já estava acordada, cutucando o irmão na cama ao lado. E quem disse que o menino fazia menção de despertar?

-Acorda logo, Homero! Seu besta, dorminhoco!

Os cutucões de Helena mostraram-se totalmente inúteis, o irmão nem se mexia. "Já que não tem outro jeito", a menina pensou, segurando o cobertor entre as mãos. Com um só puxão, o cobertor e Homero foram ao chão.

-Pô, Helena, você tem certeza que só tem seis anos? Que força, meu!

-Olha aqui, deixa de besteira e se troca rápido, a gente tem que ir para a cozinha!

-Cozinha pra quê?

-Esqueceu que dia é hoje, cabeção?

O irmão fez cara de desentendido. Nervosa, Helena pegou o calendário e esfregou no nariz de Homero, o menino xingando a irmã. Foi aí que fixou o olhar e viu a data, circulada em vermelho.

-Nossa, 30 de maio! O aniversário do papai e do tio Kanon!

-Isso, seu besta! Agora anda, se troca que a gente tem que preparar o presente!

Pouco depois, os dois irmãos saíam silenciosos do quarto, pé ante pé para não acordar os pais nem o tio, que dormia no quarto de hóspedes. Feito dois gatos sorrateiros, Helena e Homero entraram na cozinha e acenderam a luz da copa anexa, para não deixar muita claridade invadir o corredor.

-Cadê o livro de receitas da mamãe?

-Na gaveta de baixo... – respondeu a menina e Homero logo encontrou o caderno de capa azul – Vai ser de morango ou pêssego?

-Nenhum dos dois, o tio Kanon não gosta de pêssego e o papai detesta morango.

-Mas eu gosto dos dois!

-O aniversário por acaso é seu, Homero? Vai ser de chocolate e ponto final! Anda, pega a farinha no armário.

Enquanto Homero se aventurava sobre uma cadeira, Helena fuçou a geladeira e encontrou os ovos, o leite e a pasta de brigadeiro em lata, já pela metade. "Perfeito!".

-Achei a farinha! – exclamou o menino, saltando da cadeira com tudo no chão, fazendo um estardalhaço com os pés.

-Shiu, seu tonto! Quer acordar o Santuário inteiro, é?

-E queria que eu descesse como da cadeira, sua boba? Que cê tá fazendo?

-Quebrando os ovos!

-Mas não deveria ser dentro da tigela? – questionou Homero ao ver a lambança de clara e gemas ao redor da tigela, manchando a toalha da mesa.

-Eu tenho culpa se esse negócio tem que bater na beirinha da tigela para abrir? Ovo tinha que ter um botão de abrir e fechar!

Rindo do comentário da irmã, Homero tratou de abrir o pacote de farinha e pegou um punhado com a mão.

-O que eu faço com isso?

-Coloca na tigela. Aqui diz que precisa de três xícaras de farinha.

-Três xícaras de farinha? Então a gente vai ter problemas.

-Por quê?

-Porque a gente não tem xícara feita de farinha, Helena!

-Eu não tinha pensado nisso... – a menina balançou a cabeça, pensando – Ah, coloca o tanto que você acha que é feito uma xícara.

Debruçando-se sobre o tampo da mesa, pois estava um pouco afastado da tigela, Homero esticou o braço para despejar a farinha. Fez com tanta força e falta de jeito que uma nuvem de pó começou a subir, Helena sentiu o nariz coçar...

-Atchim!

-Silêncio! – ralhou Homero, rindo da cara toda branca da irmã. Furiosa, Helena pegou um punhado da farinha e assoprou no nariz do menino, fazendo com que ele espirrasse.

-Maluca!

-Ah, pára com isso e me passa o leite!

-Tá aqui, ó! Mas é com ou sem nata?

-Eu sei lá, não tá escrito. Vamos fazer sem que o tio Kanon não gosta de nata.

Homero pegou uma peneira e segurou a danada no alto da tigela. Helena pegou a leiteira com as duas mãos e começou a despejar o leite na tigela, filtrando o danado na peneira. Só que ficou de conversa com o irmão e ambos não viram o que estavam fazendo...

-Ai, meu pé tá molhado! Olha o que você fez, Helena!

-Eu? Você que me distraiu!

Enxugando os pés molhados de leite, Homero resmungava que aquilo não daria certo nunca. Helena ficou quieta e continuou a ler a receita do bolo.

-Homero?

-Que foi?

-Aqui diz que precisamos de uma colher de sopa de manteiga.

-Sopa de manteiga? Nunca vi.

-Então vamos fazer, ora! Pega a manteiga na geladeira.

A menina ligou o fogão ("Se a mamãe me pega mexendo com fogo..."), botou uma panela lá e Homero jogou toda a manteiga dentro. Ficaram vigiando até a meleca derreter e desligaram tudo.

-Uma colher... Pega a colher na gaveta!

Helena pegou e jogou a colher no meio da "sopa" de manteiga.

-Por que você jogou a colher aí?

-Porque tá escrito na receita! Me ajuda a despejar na tigela, vai!

A gororoba estava com um aspecto terrível, mas as crianças acharam que era assim mesmo. Pegando a lata de brigadeiro, descobriram que o conteúdo dela estava com um cheiro, digamos, diferente...

-Tá cheirando azedo...

-Vai ver que ela fica assim depois que abre.

Jogaram o brigadeiro na tigela, mexeram tudo com a colher de pau e a massa, ou melhor, meleca estava pronta.

-E agora, o que a gente faz?

-Bota para assar em fôrma untada. Que é fôrma untada?

-Sei lá... Será que não é "juntada" e a mamãe escreveu errado?

-Deve ser...

Rápido, o menino pegou fita crepe no armário da copa e duas fôrmas de alumínio, que grudou uma na outra usando o adesivo. Helena despejou a massa nas fôrmas (mais na mesa do que nas formas, diga-se de passagem) e enfiou tudo no forno. Homero ligou o danado no máximo e ficaram sentados nas cadeiras, esperando o troço assar.

-Quanto tempo demora?

-Na receita diz que trinta minutos ou até ficar com uma crosta em cima.

-Crosta? O bolo não tem sujeira!

-Então a gente espera a meia hora!

Trinta minutos depois, Homero tirou do forno qualquer coisa, menos um bolo de chocolate.

-Tá estranho... O da mamãe não fica desse jeito...

-Ah, mas ela é ela e a gente é a gente, certo? Aposto que o papai e o tio Kanon vão gostar!

-Com certeza, querida... – disse Saga, entrando pela cozinha sorrindo, seguido por Petra e Kanon. Desde o início, estavam de espreita no corredor, observando tudo.

-Papai! A gente ia cortar o bolo e levar até o seu quarto e do tio Kanon!

-Não precisa, meus amores... Olha só, ainda é muito cedo, o sol nem nasceu. Que tal voltarem para cama?

-Tá bom, mamãe, mas só depois que o papai e o tio Kanon experimentarem o bolo!

Saga e Kanon encararam os olhares dos pequenos, depois voltaram-se para o "bolo", uma gororoba sem forma, líquida e com um cheiro estranho.

-Par ou ímpar! – gritou Kanon, esticando o braço.

-Que par ou ímpar o quê, seu palhaço! Você é mais novo, come primeiro!

-Você come então, já que é mais velho!

-Nada disso, vai ser no cara ou coroa!

Rindo muito e deixando os dois discutirem, Petra levou os filhotes para o banheiro. Na situação que estavam, espalhariam sujeira por todo o Santuário...

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aí, o que acharam? Eu ri muito, pelo menos... A inspiração para a fic veio de um fato ocorrido quando eu tinha oito anos e a minha irmã seis (faz tempo, meu Deus!) e a gente encasquetou de fazer um bolo para o meu pai. A história das xícaras, da sopa de manteiga e da fôrma aconteceu de verdade, imaginem a situação que a cozinha de casa ficou...

Beijos e logo a série estrelada por Homero e Helena continua, com uma história cheia de aventuras...


End file.
